Meyrin on Luna
by Tao Juan
Summary: Meyrin thinks and records down her thoughts about Lunamaria, her relationship with others, and their life. ok, i hate summaries. R & R anyway!
1. Chapter 1

Meyrin on Luna

A/N: this is an idea I thought of while trying to sleep. I love GS and GSD and Luna. Especially Luna. . Its going to be a collection of Meyrin's thoughts and perhaps diary entries, all on her older sister, Lunamaria, and all from her point of view. Well, here goes. Stellar x Shinn x Luna x Rey. Nice long pairings possibly Meyrin x someone yet unknown and undecided.

Meyrin:

My older sister is so not your typical girl.

For one, until she was 15, she didn't even get a crush or talk to guys. AT ALL. Is that even possible? Especially with all the hot guys like Shinn, Athrun and Kira around. Me, I had my first crush at 10. On T.M.Revolution.

Ok, so I admit, it was rather childish and stupid. Then there was Vino, some other cute guys in my class, then Athrun. But I sort of gotten over Athrun already.

But anyway. Back to Luna. She finally fell for someone at 15. Rey. And then Rey officially became her boyfriend, and the news was all over the school in less than an hour. It was partly my fault for the rapid spread. I heard Rey asking (very sheepishly) and then Luna (equally sheepishly) agreeing to be his girlfriend. I was so excited at the thought of my sister finally achieving a sense of normalcy that I blabbed to Shinn, who happened to be Luna's and my best friend, who immediately went goggled-eyed and practically screamed, "REY ASKED LUNA TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" and everybody in the nearby vicinity heard. And of course, they can't keep it to themselves. So, technically it's Shinn's fault, not mine. . –Innocent look-

And then a few days later Shinn and Rey fell out, so now Luna is always seen walking with Rey and chatting happily, and Rey is even seen smiling and laughing once in a while, although mostly he doesn't give us a chance to catch him smiling. But whenever Luna tries to talk to Shinn, Shinn sulks. BIG time. So now, in order to amend whatever mistake that my sister made, I talk extensively to Shinn. Which kinda works. Sometimes he snaps out of moodiness and smiles or laughs a little. Then once he sees Luna, he sulks. And due to my whole extensive talking to Shinn, there are now irritating rumours flying around the school about me and Shinn.

You owe me one, sister. And don't think that you're excused too, Shinn.

Is it too short? I promise the next chapter is going to be longer… I hope. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! –puppy dog look at everyone-


	2. Chapter 2

Meyrin on Luna

Well, here goes. The second installment. I hope that everyone liked the story.

Meyrin:

Today onee-chan was in tears. Apparently Shinn had yelled at her and gotten her pissed. VERY pissed. She even toyed with her dinner for a bit before going up to her bedroom. And when Luna refuses food, she's SERIOUSLY pissed and/or sad. Which in this case I think it applies to both. There wasn't much I could do, except to call up an irate Shinn and get yelled at. Which was exactly what happened.

So now, Shinn owes both the Hawke sisters an apology each. Especially to Luna, she spent practically the whole afternoon crying her pretty blue eyes out. If she doesn't stop soon her eyes are going to be redder than Shinn's. And she's still crying now. Maybe I should call Rey.

Ungrateful brat. I try to snap him out of his moodiness and THIS is how he repays me? By YELLING to me? Who does he think he is? Onee-chan and I are both nice to him, and all he does is sulk all day. And then he yells at us for some unknown reason. I really hate him sometimes.

Rey is also more aloof now. He sometimes has the faraway look in his eyes while Luna is talking to him, and doesn't really seem to be paying attention. And right now, it looks like Luna is doing most of the chasing. It should be the other way round, dammit. Luna deserves something much better than those two idiot guys in her life.

I'm so pissed at Shinn and Rey, I'm going to sleep. Hopefully Onee-chan would be better in the morning.

To Shinn: at least Onee-chan doesn't vent her anger on me and scream at me, all she does is to keep to herself and cry quietly, unlike you, baka. BAKA!

This is a minor adaptation of what happens in my life. So if it's like a soap opera, you know why. . Oh and Meyrin ISN'T in love with Shinn, or Rey, or Luna for that matter, thank you very much. Maybe I'll introduce a love interest for her later, but right now, she doesn't like ANYONE. A-N-Y-O-N-E.


	3. Chapter 3

Meyrin on Luna

Hi! I'm updating really soon, cos I keep getting great ideas. Yay! Inspiration rocks!

Meyrin:

At least Shinn is civilised enough to apologise to Onee-chan and I, albeit hurriedly and seemingly-insincerely. Maybe he just wants someone to talk to. But he's still moody, moody and moody. It's really not very fun talking to him when he's moody and/or pissed. I prefer the Shinn who always hangs around Luna, Rey and I, and laughs and makes jokes and stuff. I don't even know why he and Rey had to fall out. Maybe I'll ask him, cos nobody gets anything out of Rey.

At least Rey is a little more attentive and less aloof, and he and Luna are still going pretty strong. And I know that Luna is preoccupied with Rey, she gets a dreamy look in her eyes whenever she's lazing around, and sometimes all she has to talk about is Rey. I'm kinda getting sick of her talking about Rey. But still, I think she got a little sick of me talking about T.M.Revolution and Vino and Athrun and all the other strings of guys the last time.

On hindsight, I think that T.M.Revolution looks a little gay now.

But anyway. I hope Onee-chan bucks up her schoolwork. She's a brilliant student, sister and teacher. She scores good grades, but I'm worried about her final exams. I think it was because she was really really happy in the beginning of the year, and she scored top in her level. But now she's a little preoccupied and temperamental, mostly cos of Shinn and Rey. BAKA Shinn. He still didn't have to scream at her and me the last time. I haven't forgotten that, Shinn. Neither have I forgiven you entirely.

Luna sometimes cry for no particular reason. I think it's cos of all the pressure, and what with Rey and Shinn and all, PLUS the housework and stuff she has to do. No matter how hard I try, I just suck in cooking.

Ideas are flowing flowing and flowing. Yay! Please review:D I'm going to update real soon. Maybe like right now!

Mood: tranquil, serene, yet hyper. Listening to Fields of Hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Meyrin on Luna

YAY! 4 chapters up so soon! That's a nice record. I hope I get lots of reviews.

the first 6 chapters were pre-written on the first day, and i don't like wasting space on replying to reviews, so if i reply, i reply by the link in the reviews. kapeesh? thank you! now lets get on to the story.

Meyrin:

Okay. I CAN WRITE THIS DOWN. I CAN **NOT** FREAK OUT AND LAUGH OUT LOUD AND GIGGLE LIKE A DERANGED PERSON WHEN WRITING THIS DOWN.

SHINN.

HATES REY.

BECAUSE.

SHINN LIKES LUNA.

There. I wrote it down. And now I shall be entitled to tons of hapless laughter.

HAHAZ. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAZ.

Ok. Now I shall stop behaving like a deranged crazy mad person and revert back to the calm and rational Meyrin.

Shinn is an idiot. I mean, if he likes Luna, he should have snatched his chance and asked Luna out before she had a chance to fall in love with Rey ne?

He's so dumb.

But a consolation for him. Today there's a new transfer girl in his and Luna's and Rey's level, and she's rather cute, with short blond hair, with eyes almost (almost but not quite… lolz) rivaling Onee-chan's. And she's almost the opposite of Onee-chan. Onee-chan is very outgoing and bouncy and the sort, but the new girl is shy. VERY shy. But as they say, shy is attractive. I fully saw Vino and Yolant checking her out. I think that her name is Stellar. And if I'm not wrong, I think she has an attraction to Shinn. Rationally speaking, Shinn IS one of the hottest guys in the school, with the cutely tousled just-got-out-of-bed hairstyle (I personally know that Luna has tried to make it flat without success) and a hot body and all. Not that I like him. Hm. But I think that Shinn was too tired after wrestling with me to shut my raucous peals of laughter up to notice. (I'm kinda tired too. He clamped his hand over my mouth and threatened to suffocate me if I continued laughing until Onee-chan came to the rescue. Once she saw us in a tangle on the floor with me trying to throw Shinn off my back and Shinn almost strangling me, she shouted at Shinn and looked like she wanted to bash him up. Shinn, of course, said sorry, declamped his hand and left me out of breath, red in the face and still laughing like a maniac to face my dear, amazing, irate sister.)

Ok I'm rambling. But anyway. All I'm saying is that Shinn may get his chance to achieve happiness and all that crap, because the only people in the school who don't know that Shinn likes Luna is Stellar and Luna herself. Thanks to my big mouth. And it turns out that Rey knew long long ago. Hm. If Shinn gives up on Luna and stop sulking and turn up his charm, he can easily make Stellar fall in love with him, and Stellar is quite a nice girl. As it is my custom, I went to talk to her, her being new and shy and all. She's the type who talks to me like I'm her age instead of a year younger and doesn't mind hanging out with me. (that is also the reason why I hang out with Shinn and Luna and Rey a lot.) maybe I should hatch a plot to get Shinn and Stellar together, seeing that Luna is still completely obsessed with Rey and that Shinn doesn't seem to have a chance with Luna at all.

Dun dun dun! Meyrin is not going to be so innocent anymore. .

Mood: evilish. Thinking of plots to hatch.

Listening to: Daichi no La-li-la, from Scrapped Princess, by Yoko Ueno


	5. Chapter 5

Meyrin on Luna

YAY! 5 chapters so far! I'm amazing. I don't update for weeks and weeks usually. Maybe cos I have an overflow of ideas.

Meyrin:

Onee-chan's got a new friend. Stellar! And Shinn's got a new girlfriend too. Stellar! Hahaz. Turns out Shinn was the smart types, and he gave up on Luna, and started charming Stellar. (P.S. he actually tried to charm me when he first met me, but come to think of it now, he stopped once I introduced him to Luna. Not that I was ever affected by his charm. Lol.) But I think I detected a note of jealousy in Luna nowadays. Maybe it's cos Shinn back to his happy self, but now that he's much more fun to talk to, he's started talking ALL about Stellar. Stellar this, Stellar that. It's getting kinda boring.

And I don't blame Onee-chan for being jealous. Shinn was a very nice big brother person when he was happy, before he got jealous of Rey. Now that he's happy again, he's always dreaming and talking about Stellar when she isn't around and he doesn't really have much brain space left for being big brotherly. I kinda miss all the tussles and wrestles we had when we would just whack each other silly for being irritating to each other. I hope I won't be as obsessed as Shinn and Luna when I finally get a boyfriend.

So now, it's always Shinn-and-Stellar and Rey-and-Luna. Ha. IN YOUR FACE, VINO! (Did I mention that Vino had the hots for Stellar?) And it's also Meyrin-and-the-gang. I don't really mind being the 5th party. I don't feel left out at all, because Onee-chan always remembers her little sister, and Stellar is big-sister-ish to me as well, and Rey likes to pinch my face when I'm irritating him, which is an unusual display from someone who likes to keep to himself. And Shinn is still the irritating big brother whom you would LOVE to whack and laugh at.

Oh and there's another new transfer student! He's in my level, and it turns out that he's Stellar's cousin. I think he's called Auel. It's kinda hard to pronounce sometimes. Hahaz. He's kinda cute, and when the day ended at least five girls were swooning around him. He mostly stuck to Stellar today, seeing that the shy gene runs in the family. He's quite a nice guy actually, and Luna says he's just like the irritating little brother she wishes she could have.

Right now, my life is kinda good. Luna is happy, Shinn is happy and doesn't yell at Luna and I for no reason anymore, Stellar is a nice Onee-chan, and Auel is kinda adorable in a way. And Rey, well, Rey does seem to be displaying his emotions more now.

Goodnight, my nice life.

Done! 5th chapter! Feel like doing the 6th right now.

Mood: neutral. Thinking about some sappy unimportant romantic stuff. Listening to: Pride by HIGH and MIGHTY Color. Yay! They rock.


	6. Chapter 6

Meyrin on Luna

6th chapter up today! I work really well with some soothing music and ideas. Yay!

Meyrin:

Ok, today SUCKS big time.

Let's see. Rey is now not talking to Onee-chan, just barely, and they had a very long talk about their relationship, and when they came out, Rey had a thunderous-ish look on his face and Luna was in tears. Again. Did I mention that she cries a lot secretly at night? And Shinn is also accusing Stellar of being kinda flirty. I think I kinda agree with him. Turns out that Stellar was the same as Auel. Shy at first, then super outgoing. Even more than Onee-chan. Perhaps TOO outgoing. Also did I mention that Auel has already gone through 2 girlfriends already and it isn't even a month since he transferred here? Right now he's looking for his next "target", and I know that many many girls in my level all secretly hopes that it'll be them.

So now, the gossipers are working overtime, trying to see whether Luna would break up with Rey first or Shinn would break up with Stellar first. I bet it on Shinn and Stellar. Stellar is still nice, but she really flirts a lot. A LOT. And Shinn also has an unstable temper. Rey is rather colder now, but at least Onee-chan has SENSE.

I really wonder whether anything had actually happened between Rey and Onee-chan. I don't think they actually have much chemistry and all, but Luna seems happy with Rey, so I dunno. Shinn also looked really very happy with Stellar, you can see it in his eyes. Stellar SEEMED pretty happy too. But I sometimes still see Shinn looking at Onee-chan with sad eyes.

OMFG.

YOU WOULD **NOT **BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED.

AUEL. JUST. WALKED. OVER. AND. ASKED. ME. OUT.

Ok, and I just told him that I would consider.

And its not like the brash, I-don't-care-if-you-refuse-but-I-know-you-won't-I'm-too-hot-but-I'm-just-bored kind of asking out, which is what he usually does. He seemed kinda sincere and sheepish.

And did I mention that he has a really hot body? Not to mention his hair. It's also somewhat in Shinn's style, except that instead of flopping around they stand up at the corners in natural spikes.

Ok, you know what, I think I'm becoming neurotic.

But heck. I'll give this a chance. I'll accept. And hope that the worst doesn't happen. Cos I know if I fall in love with him, I shall be miserable if he dumps me.

I hate my life sometimes. I sometimes wish that Rey had never fallen for Luna. Then it'll just be the normal life, without Shinn getting jealous, and then Stellar flirting and making Shinn unhappy, and Rey and Luna arguing and Luna crying.

I'm not sure who I want to end up with whom. Hm… wait for the next chapter! Which will probably be put up real soon.

Mood: mentally exhausted.

Listening to: Rey's Piano Piece: Omokage


	7. Chapter 7

Meyrin on Luna

Meyrin:

I lost the bet.

Onee-chan broke up with Rey first.

Because she dragged Rey to have a talk with him, asked him his intentions, and asked him whether he still loved her. I know cos I was just passing by. (I'M INNOCENT! I SWEAR!) And guess what he said. "No, I don't love you anymore." Of COURSE. And then Luna gave him a cold withering glare, said, "It's over, then." And walked out. (I hid at this point to avoid being accused of eavesdropping and being screamed at. When Onee-chan gives her cold withering glare, she'll scream at everything.)

So now, I can hear Onee-chan crying in her room. She's been crying for at least half the afternoon. If she doesn't stop soon her eyes are going to be as red as Shinn's.

Wait… SHINN!

That's it. I'm going to call him up, tell him and make him come over here RIGHT NOW.

OMFG.

It happened to Shinn and Stellar too.

Apparently, Stellar just approached Shinn, explained to him gently, then turned on her heels and never looked back.

Shinn is now, like Luna, crying his eyes out. I don't think they can get any redder, though.

Might as well let them cry together.

So right now, Shinn and Luna are in Luna's room, crying together, and hopefully they would have the sense to comfort each other afterwards. I don't think Rey wants to hang out with Luna anymore, so she needs Shinn and me the most right now. And perhaps Stellar too.

Oh and Auel and I had our first date last night, at a nice restaurant in town. He actually proved to be quite entertaining, and natural and all that. We talked about a lot of stuff, and then he walked me home and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Which of course Luna didn't see. (I hope. I think she might bash Auel up if she did.) And now all the girls are fawning over me and hoping to be my friend. Like I'll let them be my friend so easily. I'm not that dumb, I know that all they want is to seduce Auel.

And I think, perhaps, just perhaps, I'm falling in love.

And it's mostly because of Shinn, because he and Stellar were going well, and Auel naturally stuck to his cousin when he came to the school, and I talked to him and all that. If not, I doubt he would even have noticed me.

I'll go check on the two ex-lovebirds now.

OMFG.

THIS IS SO ROMANTIC!

Luna is sleeping in Shinn's arms, while (I think) crying in her sleep, and Shinn was (I assume) stroking her hair when he too fell asleep.

And I just got a FANTASTIC idea.

I'M GOING TO SET SHINN AND LUNA UP:D provided they don't get together.

Goodbye for now, I'm going to be BUSY hatching a plot.

Yay… 7th chapter done. Shinn x Luna is so sweet.


	8. Chapter 8

Meyrin on Luna

The 8th chapter. I'm getting tired of writing. Maybe I'll take a break for a while.

Meyrin:

Ok, so, so far, I don't have great ideas for a plot to get Shinn and Luna together. But now its only Shinn and Luna and I, and we form better bonds than Shinn-and-Stellar-and-Rey-and-Luna-and-Meyrin. Except now Luna falls to bits easily, cries even more easily, and Shinn gets pissed very easily too. The teachers (who join in on the gossip) are quite sympathetic, luckily, cos I don't think many teachers would console a sobbing teenager while stopping their class. Phew. But I'm sure Onee-chan will survive. She's too sensible to fall to bits and lose her mind just because of a guy. Sure, it's natural to cry and cry and cry after someone dumps you. I remember that when I was 10 and Luna kindly pointed out that T.M.Revolution probably doesn't even know that I was alive, I went to my bedroom and cried.

Ok so that was lame, but hey, I was a little kid then.

Anyway, all I'm saying is that Luna is far too sensible, especially after taking care of a younger sister by herself for many many years, to lose her head over a trivial matter, like a guy dumping her. Even if the guy is the one that she (probably) loves and looks up to and everything else that she doesn't tell me.

And Shinn's okay too. He's taking everything with gritted teeth and a brave face. At least Stellar was kind enough to be kind and rationale and everything. Rey was so cold, he was BRUTAL. That is why, unless he redeems himself in my eyes in some way, I am never going to talk to him again.

Maybe I'll talk to Luna right now and tell her about Shinn.

Ok, this is how it went. VERY lamely too, seeing that Onee-chan probably didn't even know what I was saying, and I don't think she knew what she said either.

Me: Onee-chan, I need to tell you something.

Luna: Hmm? Oh ok. What is it? –Continues writing and looking dreamy-

Me: um, you sure you're not too preoccupied?

Luna: Me? I'm not… what were you saying again?

Me: -mentally screams in frustration- ok Onee-chan, get this into your head. Shinn likes you, and probably still does. I think. So now, go and comfort him, and perhaps you will suddenly find out that you love him, and then you'll get a happy ending. (I know I was being VERY blunt, however since Onee-chan wasn't exactly noticing anything that was happening, I didn't care. I could have screamed, "ONEE-CHAN AUEL AND I JUST DID _IT_ AND I'M PREGNANT!" and she wouldn't care. Not that I actually did it with anybody. I SWEAR! So much for the sister who swore once that if there ever was a pervert leering at me and thinking dirty thoughts, she would make sure that a bloodied mass of bones and flesh would lie on the floor in a minute.)

Luna: Hmm? Oh ok. And would you tell Auel to stop calling? I got five calls from him asking for you when you were out the last time. What, are you doing _it_ or something?

Me: -MENTALLY EARMARKS DAY WHERE I WOULD BECOME THE MORE VIOLENT HAWKE SISTER- NO! ONEE-CHAN! –Pouts–

Luna: did I say something? Sorry. Look, why not you go run along and find Shinn and whack him or something? I'm kind of preoccupied at the moment. (yeah, like I haven't noticed, my dear Onee-chan.) Oh and if you see Rey, chuck a potted plant at his head, plant sponsored by me. Thanks Mey.

Me: -mentally thinking that Onee-chan wasn't sensible enough and really had lost her head- Onee-chan, you grounded me because of "irresponsibility" in letting Auel kiss me that night remember?

Luna: I did? Still, run along then. I'm kinda busy right now.

Me: -sneaks away and writes the conversation down-

Still, I'm going to use my newfound freedom to discuss the whole thing with Auel right now. Yay! Auel did turn out to be a very nice guy, and now he asked me to be his girlfriend, and I think I'm in love. –Ringing bells in head– too bad Onee-chan banned any heated kissing the last time she caught us.

Another chapter done! I'm feeling sappy and romantic right now.

Listening to: Road (路) by Fish Leong


	9. Chapter 9

Meyrin on Luna

New chapter! It's nearing the closure. Perhaps 3 more chapters would suffice. I hope I get lots and lots of reviews!

Meyrin:

Time now: Middle of the night

OMFG.

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAZ!

You know what Onee-chan just said in her sleep?

"Shinn, I love you."

Finally her subconscious mind speaks up. So now it'll be much easier to get the two lovebirds together. And seeing that Shinn always used to call the Hawke sisters at unearthly hours, I shall now picked up the phone and call him.

This is how the call went:

Me: -whispering- HI SHINN!

Shinn: huh…? Oh… Meyrin? WHAT! WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME NOW, YOU BRATTY LITTLE –

Me: SHINN! Shut up and listen.

Shinn: (apparently has not heard) –CALLING PEOPLE UP IN THE DEAD OF THE NIGHT! THERE'S **SCHOOL** TOMORROW LITTLE BRAT–

Me: -PISSED- SHINN! DO YOU WANT TO HEAR WHAT I WANT TO SAY OR NOT!

Shinn: fine. WHAT?

Me: -glare (too bad I couldn't glare through the phone)- I should just let you hear for yourself. –Puts mouthpiece to Luna's mouth–

Luna: -muttering in her sleep- Shinn… don't leave me… I love you Shinn… come back… come back… -starts crying in her sleep-

Me: Heard that? Or do I need to amplify it?

Shinn:

Me: hello? Shinn?

Shinn:

Me: SHINN ASUKA!

Shinn:

Me: DO YOU STILL LOVE HER?

Shinn: -sobs- I love you…

Me: ME? Y-U-C-K. Shinn, DON'T MAKE ME **PUKE**.

Shinn: -returns to snappish manner- not you, BRAT.

Me: OOOOOOH. O.O you love my SISTER…

Shinn: BRAT! SHUT UP!

Me: lay a finger on me and Onee-chan'll fry your ASS! HA! I **LOVE** blackmail.

Shinn: …I **HATE **little sisters…

Me: speak for yourself, wimp. Now I shall go back to sleep and hope that you have enough sense to know what to do. Or do you need me to hatch a devious plot?

Shinn: hmm? Either way would be ok… goodnight Meyrin… -yawn- goodnight Luna… I love you…

Me: I hate big brothers. –Hang up–

So, right now, I'm going to observe Shinn VERY VERY closely. If he doesn't do anything, then I shall put plan B into action. If I have one by that time. Which mostly would probably be something along the lines of letting them have some alone time and hoping they'll be smart enough. I think I'll start manipulating Shinn. .

Ahahaz… I made Meyrin an evil little sister…

Listening to: Love across a Thousand Years (千年之恋) by F.I.R. (my English translation is horrible)

Feeling: hot. i hate the singapore weather sometimes.and evilish.

i worked on chapter 10 a couple of days ago but now its in some obscure place on my PC... -cries- my beautiful chapter is lost... gomen ne, but give me some time to find it...


End file.
